


回忆的守墓人

by yiluodongfengkai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiluodongfengkai/pseuds/yiluodongfengkai
Relationships: 艾伦康
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

艾伦队长接到了上层发过来的消息  
康纳将会作为模控生命公司派遣来的替补队员协助特警队的工作  
“好的”艾伦用一贯严肃认真的回应，表情也毫无波澜，谁都不会想到艾伦内心有多么激动  
康纳半年前曾经作为替补队员前来与艾伦一起执行过任务，但只有一个星期，很快新任的特警前来报道，康纳也返回了模控生命公司。  
当时艾伦像个懵懂的默默暗恋的高中生一样不知所措，甚至连康纳的电话都没有胆量去要，在纠结的过程中，康纳已经返回了模控生命公司，再也没有向他要电话的机会了，为此艾伦后悔了好长一段时间。  
也许是上天的眷顾，康纳又会和他一起执行任务，他这次一定要鼓起勇气要到电话号码。

与康纳一起执行任务极其愉快。  
一开始艾伦并不看好康纳，看到他偏瘦的身材和娘里娘气的说话方式，与艾伦期待的RK系列魁梧的身材，壮实的体魄形成了鲜明的对比，想想RK系列是模控生命公司最倾注心血培养的，他觉得模控生命公司培养私人武装的方式有严重的问题。  
艾伦将自己对康纳的质疑直截了当地告诉他。  
康纳不像其他的警员那样严肃，在车上他听完艾伦不友好的发言后，“请不要担心，艾伦队长，我一向保证完成任务”，说完还朝艾伦队长发送了一个WINK  
艾伦气的没话说，他只希望新队员赶紧到来，换掉这个不靠谱的家伙。

接着在任务中艾伦对康纳的印象就被颠覆了。  
康纳看起来瘦弱，但短时爆发起来的速度甚至连艾伦都追不上，敏锐的反射和精湛的枪技让敌人在近身前就被爆头，有时甚至在艾伦没反应过来的时候，康纳就已经发现了躲在暗处的敌人并开枪，整个流程一气呵成。

在一次营救人质的任务中，康纳伪装成谈判专家与歹徒周旋，来吸引注意力，给艾伦争取时间，最后特警队根本就没出手，因为康纳说服了歹徒，歹徒放下人质放弃抵抗，突然间康纳面无表情地抽出枪击毙了歹徒，接着轻松地整理了一下被风吹乱的领带。  
“击毙许可已经下来了，不是吗”康纳像往常一样温和地对艾伦队长笑笑，情绪丝毫没有因为亲手杀掉一条生命而有任何波动。  
对同伴温柔，对敌人冷血。  
这是艾伦队长对他的印象。

康纳很喜欢做饭，而且经常会带着做好的饭菜过来和特警队分享，重点是好吃极了，每天靠着快餐和冷冻速食过活的艾伦在一个星期里体会到了有人做饭给你吃是多么幸福的一件事。  
他不知道康纳是不是对自己感兴趣才会每天给他带饭，他希望是，每次将空了的饭盒还给康纳时，康纳的笑总能让他的心脏停一拍。

老实说，和康纳共处的一个星期是艾伦在特警生涯中最轻松的时候，康纳总能想出完美的任务方案，特警的任务伴随着牺牲，稍有失误就会酿成大祸，但解决这些棘手的任务对于康纳来说像做饭一样简单，他总能带给艾伦新的思路。  
即使是在被包围的危机时刻，康纳也没有表现出紧张，他甚至把每个人枪里的子弹都分别统计了一遍  
“3点钟方向，他的子弹还剩8发，我们可以从那里突破”

艾伦作为队长，他要制定对策，带领队员，每次任务他都如同在刀尖上行走，紧绷着神经，他要对所有人的性命负责。康纳的到来让他第一次体会到安全感，他现在大概能够理解以前队员们用崇拜的目光看向他。康纳永远是可靠的，他能解决一切问题，和他在一起不用担心人质和特警的死亡，他永远能化险为夷。康纳带给艾伦的感觉就像艾伦带给队员们的一样。

一次任务后，天气热得不行，康纳请了艾伦一个冰激凌，芒果味的，甜品店新推出的夏季供应。艾伦看着康纳的小舌头舔着冰激凌，他觉得康纳现在可爱极了，控制不住自己去想他的唇会多么柔软，回过神来时冰激凌融化的液体已经滴在了他的手上，他尴尬地飞快吃掉，他在丢掉塑料纸的时候故意慢了不少，看到康纳的脸总是让他脸颊发热，他想平复一下心情。接着艾伦感受到有什么温暖的东西触碰到了他的唇角，康纳用手指拭去他嘴角融化的冰激凌，身为甜食控的康纳不自主地舔掉了刚刚蹭在手指上的甜奶油。  
艾伦感觉他的大脑一片空白。

之后艾伦不敢与康纳对视，也不敢和他进行肢体接触，这些行为总是让他心跳加速。过了一阵子康纳才注意到艾伦的不对劲。“你不舒服吗，艾伦队长？开车的任务可以交给我，你可以躺在后座上休息一下。”艾伦躺在后面，装作睡觉的样子，实际上他根本睡不着。康纳贴心地关掉了车载音响，现在车上一片寂静。艾伦能听见自己剧烈的心跳声，他希望康纳不要听见自己的心跳。

康纳平常总会带着微笑，也会经常发送WINK给四周的人，这让他魅力十足，他总是带给人温暖的感觉，让周围的人平静下来。艾伦不知道康纳的性取向，他一直不敢改变目前的现状，也许他要是勇敢一些他们之间的关系更进一步，当然也有可能会变的更糟。如果康纳是女性，那艾伦一定会果断地去追求，和她约会，再找一个恰当的时机单膝下跪，然后拿出早就准备好的戒指。

现在艾伦在客厅中走来走去，他漫无目的，回想着之前和康纳相处时的点点滴滴，他需要准备好明天的说辞，艾伦觉得之前的自己蠢透了，谁能想到平时果断、威风凛凛的特警队长在感情的方面会这么犹豫不决。

今天艾伦来到特警队的时间比平常要早，进来前还特意整理了一下自己的仪表，不一会儿，他看见一个熟悉的人走了进来，穿着和半年前一样整齐的制服，打着黑色的领带，艾伦深呼吸了一下。  
“好久不见，康纳”一个普通的开场白  
对方皱着眉头用诧异的眼神看着他  
“初次见面，艾伦队长，我是模拟生命派来的替补成员，编号为RK800-60，希望和您合作愉快。顺便一提，上次与你合作的那位编号是51”  
艾伦想象了很多种康纳的回应，但唯独没有想到这种，空气中开始有了尴尬。  
“额.....那51还好吗”  
“很不幸，他拿自己作为取乐的砝码，并因此丢了命”  
60不喜欢这个话题，但他看见新任的任务对象愣在原地，很无奈地过去拍了拍肩“请不要介意，我们这个行业总是伴随着牺牲”

60不明白特警队长为什么这么玻璃心，他对一个只相处了一个星期的替补队员的牺牲都能表现出显而易见的悲伤，那么每次正式队员牺牲后他岂不是要痛哭一场。  
51对某个人的感兴趣程度在RK小组日常的交流中就能感受到，比如说安德森副队长的各种事情已经听得60耳朵要长茧子了，面前的艾伦队长却从未听51提起过，如果不是任务前翻找档案，他甚至都不知道51曾和他搭档过。对于51来说，艾伦只是个见过面的陌生人，能不能记住他都不一定，60认为对于艾伦来说应该也是差不多。

60和艾伦躲在墙后，看着子弹不断地从墙边飞过，打下来一块块水泥。  
“他的子弹还有6发，待会儿他换弹夹时我们就上”  
60转头看向旁边的人，无语地发现他在这种时刻竟然还能发呆  
他究竟是怎么当上的队长，60内心里翻了个白眼  
真是糟糕透了。

*关于51的死：  
其实51表面人妻内心极其黑【本文没表现出来，具体描写都在《至死不渝》 里】，在警局任务中对原来交锋过的对象汉克产生兴趣，在相处中逐渐让汉克知道自己是个多么可怕的恶魔，但是有模控生命做后台，51完全不会受到法律的制裁，一次51约汉克出来，告诉汉克这是最后一次能够杀掉他的机会，愉悦地看着汉克一脸痛苦地对自己开枪，51死后汉克一直活在愧疚之中  
所以60会说他【拿自己作为取乐的砝码，并因此丢了命】

*附赠一个艾60小刀子：

“康纳....”醉醺醺的男人试图将手抚上60的脸颊，被60一脸厌恶地打掉  
60当然知道艾伦为什么会对自己温柔，他拥有着和51一样的面容，一样的声线  
但他们是不同的人  
艾伦喜欢51，51却从未注意过  
60与艾伦之间的关系也是这样。无论他们之间靠得多么近，艾伦眼中倒映出的都不是自己的影子。  
60知道自己的能力远远不如51，即使他们外表这么相似。他永远不能像51那样统领全局，在过去的任务中，他竭尽全力也只是不拖51的后腿而已。  
51死后，有不少属于他的任务被分给自己，让60更加清晰地感受到自己能力的缺陷，他无法把任务做的像51那样完美，对于51来说简简单单就能完成的任务他都感到极其吃力。  
他只能看着模控生命公司的耐心一次次地被消磨殆尽，自己却无能为力  
他将杯中的酒一饮而尽  
他感到一切都糟糕透了  
对于模控生命也好，对于艾伦也好  
他永远都只是51粗劣的替代品


	2. Chapter 2

艾伦与60的相处已经经历了几个月，一开始艾伦总是不由自主地把60当作51，艾伦逐渐意识到60对此非常失落，但随后不久60便习惯了，一副无所谓的样子。  
虽然60无法像51那样掌控全局，但作为优秀的RK系列，他的实力仍在艾伦之上，是位可靠的伙伴。在决策方面与51的差距被体能上的优势弥补，艾伦看见60穿着沉重的装备还能跑的飞快，冲到敌人面前，在敌人反应过来前就是一阵乱枪扫射，完全就是个暴躁老哥。等艾伦赶过来时乱战已经结束了。  
为此艾伦不只一次训了60关于团队协作的问题，只是60一脸不耐烦完全没听进去。  
“没问题”“好的”“我会注意的”他不断地用敷衍的语气回答，脸上的表情毫不掩饰，就差翻了白眼。艾伦也没办法。

60总喜欢把玩自己那把全透明的匕首，经常会抽出来转刀花或者擦一擦，甚至到了强迫症的地步，即使刀子已经极其干净，艾伦如果不仔细盯着会认为60在玩空气。他知道这把匕首是私人订制，价格一定不菲。  
“这把刀对你有特殊意义吗”  
“没有，只是比较好用罢了，使用时它会扭曲光，看起来很漂亮。还有它叫‘白刀’”60手捏着刀尖，将刀子递给艾伦，艾伦握住刀柄接过来，他翻看着‘白刀’。  
“材质偏重....水晶吗”透明、高硬度、能够用来制刀，这是艾伦唯一能够想到的材质。  
“不不，不是这种廉价的东西，况且水晶摸起来可是很凉的”  
艾伦大致能够猜出来了，但他不敢确定，他从未听说过有这种材质做成的匕首  
“公布正确答案，人工金刚石”  
“哦天哪”  
在工业上金刚石刀具很常见，但如果想要做成天然金刚石那样的纯粹透明....  
模控生命公司都是群有钱人，艾伦在心里翻了个白眼

有一次嫌犯完全不配合，艾伦审讯到了半夜，嫌犯也没有松口，这是一场消耗战，艾伦与嫌犯都在损耗着自己的精神，双方都在困倦中煎熬着，只看谁率先认输。外面已经是黑夜，特警队员已经回家，只剩下外面几个值班的成员，审讯室里只剩艾伦和嫌犯对峙着，沉闷的空气让两人长时间坐在这里都不舒服，天花板的灯泡发出惨白的光。  
“警官，您坐在这里这么久不累吗，不如结束吧，反正也问不出什么东西”  
“你要是老实回答问题，我保证很快结束”  
“何必那么较真呢，警官”  
嫌犯一直自顾自地进行无意义的浪费时间，完全不打算回答。  
60走进警局，他刚刚完成模控生命与卡菈交接资料的任务，从距离来看，警局比模控生命总部近得多，是个不错的免费过夜场所，况且里面有个新的待审讯的嫌犯，运气好的话还能找点乐子。  
他和值班的特警打了声招呼“我来审讯犯人”  
“额...艾伦队长正在审讯”  
“啥？我记得下班前他就在里面审”  
“是的....但是让他透露出东西比想象中困难”  
“切”  
60快步走向审讯室，他看了看时间，艾伦真是个辛勤工作的模范，但是这对60来说不是什么好事，艾伦在这意味着60不能随心所欲地使用暴力。  
审讯室的门打开了，艾伦转头  
“60？你怎么在这”  
“听说这有个口风紧的家伙，我来会会他”   
“去把监视器关上，艾伦，我来撬开他的嘴” 60扳着手指，骨节咯咯作响  
嫌犯原本脸上挂着的挑衅一样的笑容消失了  
艾伦看了看他们，犹豫了一下决定照做，反正他在这里呆下去也问不出什么。  
等艾伦离开后，60把脚搭在桌子上，翘着凳子腿  
“我认识你”嫌犯面色惨白“听着...有话我们好好说，你不要动手，这里是特警队，你也不想惹麻烦...”  
“那可不好说”60抽出‘白刀’在手上不停地转，嫌犯吓得一抖“你知道我平常是怎么审犯人的，还有两分钟，艾伦就会关掉监视器”  
“随便你开不开口，不过给你个忠告，要是你不打算说”60用刀尖指了指天花板的灯泡“我建议你多看看它，这大概会是你生命最后的光了”

艾伦不知道60做了什么，回来时嫌犯像看到救星一样看着自己，哭着配合回答问题，审讯很快就结束了。  
“你做了什么？”  
“谁知道呢”60耸了耸肩，一脸事不关己“我就吓了吓他，这怂包就怕了”  
“...”艾伦觉得没这么简单，但又不能提出来  
“你为什么会在这”  
“任务结束后我要找地方过夜，免费的那种，总部太远了”  
“那也别来警局加班，显着我像个黑心上司一样”  
艾伦抓住60的胳膊，带他向外走“上车，去我家”

“你是有洁癖吗”  
艾伦的家极其精简，只配备了必要的家具，家里擦得一尘不染  
60能从这里感受到孤独与干练的气息，像艾伦本人一样。他不经过艾伦的许可直接走进了厨房，打开冰箱  
“喂”  
“天哪你是人吗？连啤酒也没有”冰箱里都是些冷冻的速食，艾伦经常要处理突发的事情，他养成了随随便便应付吃饭的习惯。  
‘啪’地一声，60关上冰箱“没有啤酒你是怎么活下来的”  
“酒精会影响判断能力”身为特警队长，他可不会醉醺醺地去执行任务。  
艾伦抱来了被子和毛毯，铺在沙发上  
“今晚你睡在这”  
“奥，谢谢”  
对于艾伦来说，家就是个睡觉的地方，这里感受不到温馨，他也不觉得自己的职业会与温馨的生活挂钩，虽然每次关灯，被包围在漆黑中时，都能感受到转瞬即逝的孤独，但这并没有影响艾伦的心情，孤独会让自己保持冷静。

这次之后，60就直接把艾伦家当作免费的过夜场所之一，他会选择完成模控生命的任务后，距离任务地点最近的过夜场所休息。  
“拿着”艾伦扔给60一把钥匙“我再也不想在睡觉时被你吵醒，给你起床开门了”  
“多谢”60毫无歉意  
艾伦家里多了一个不定时出现的房客，不会给房租的那种，60不知道半夜几点来的，有时艾伦起床后才会发现窝在沙发上的60，然后两人一起去特警队上班。  
两人的生活毫不干预，明明共处在同一间屋子里，却几乎不交流。  
直到有一天，艾伦回家后看见多了一台游戏主机，60早就在这，坐着沙发上喝着啤酒，盯着电视屏幕上枯燥的画面，茶几上还有七八个空了的易拉罐。  
“回来了？我打算搬到你这住”  
“你给我出去”  
说实话60住在这里并不会有什么大问题，但这不代表艾伦会同意  
“我会交房租，明天我会正式加入特警队，早晨你就能收到报告”  
60继续盯着屏幕，喝着他的啤酒  
“你今天很反常”  
艾伦走到沙发边坐下，60已经半醉，他能闻到淡淡的酒精的味道  
“我已经没什么理由继续住在模控生命，RK小组已经解散，就剩我一个。他们找到了900，在宾夕法尼亚州的高速公路上，腐烂了很久，被连人带车打成了筛子”  
60继续往嘴里灌着酒，艾伦默默地听着  
“我当然能继续住在模控生命，但那有什么意义吗，我早就想走了，在那呆着无非是想等900回来，跟他说一声我要走了。他走的时候可完全没跟我说过，其实我早就猜到了，只是不愿意承认罢了，他这个结局。”  
“51刚死的那会儿，大家都把我当作51的替代品，模控生命给我分了一堆麻烦的任务，我当时压力可大了，因为我知道这些任务不该给我，我和51差得太大了，结果也是，我拼了命去完成也会把它们搞砸”  
“之后他们就注意到了，我不是51。幸好之前新系列开发非常及时，新来的小崽子们可靠及了，他们很快就坐上了我们的位置，RK就被取代了。现在我只负责带小孩子，每天再去特警队活动活动，这算是退休了”  
“51就是个疯子，和他在一起工作就像在走钢丝，指不定哪天你就死了，900就是被他坑死的，幸好我能力太差被51排除掉，我要是再聪明点也会被他带进去。”  
“....卡菈将这个称作‘愚者的幸福’，所以我活着。”  
60在沙发上一动不动地回忆着，平静地陈述一件件往事，身心俱疲的他做不到大哭大闹或者怨天尤人。虽然60平常很暴躁，喝醉后却是一副完全不同的样子。  
他表面高傲急躁，内心深处却是敏感而自卑。

早晨，60因为宿醉而头疼欲裂，他揉着太阳穴回忆，只记得自己昨天在艾伦家喝酒，心情不好喝了很多，剩下的就不记得了。  
“早”艾伦把一杯温水放在茶几上  
“？”  
他不知道艾伦今天吃错什么药了，原本正常情况下他们是不会交流的，更不会给自己倒水  
“以后你就住这吧，房租看着给好了”  
“？？！！”  
艾伦今天早晨温柔得不像话，而且突然让自己住进来，60开始惊慌地检查起自己的身体，发现昨晚自己和艾伦并没有发生什么，顿时松了一口气  
“...”  
艾伦有时候真的很想打死60

话虽如此，60倒是心安理得地住了进来。  
艾伦的家被60弄得更像家，虽然60也奉行精简主义，但艾伦在这里至少能放松下来，不像以前那样紧绷着神经。工作带来的紧张严肃在这里荡然无存。  
艾伦发现自己逐渐也被60传染上了松散的感觉。  
他们逐渐会窝在沙发上打游戏，《血源诅咒》，是60买游戏主机时送的。他们打了一通宵，连新手村都没出去。  
“cnm的加斯特因....”连60都没了气势，最后只能发出软绵绵的骂人话。  
手柄被扔在一边，他们躺在沙发上，看见窗外已经有晨曦的微光照进来。  
“还有一个小时就上班了..”  
“嗯....”  
两人一动不动，静静看着光线慢慢变强，洒在地板上。不久后闹钟响了，他们才懒懒散散地起身准备出发去特警队。  
冰箱里开始常备啤酒，茶几上也经常会出现外卖的披萨盒。他们喝着啤酒，吃着花生，看着电视上的球赛或者恐怖电影，而且是关灯看，屏幕的光在黑暗中有些刺眼，但他们都不在乎。  
60经常会吐槽恐怖电影中的器官不够逼真，血液喷溅地不够猛烈，或者提出一种更好的折磨人的方法，附带受害人的反应，听起来都像是他亲身经历的一样。艾伦不想去问他是如何知道的。  
60经常会把家弄得乱糟糟的，都是艾伦负责收拾。  
“你知道吗”60继续盯着电视屏幕，上面播着恐怖电影，女人刺耳的尖叫有点盖过说话声“如果模控生命知道曾经精英的RK变成这幅鬼样，他们一定会吓傻的”  
艾伦没有回复，但他很赞同。

不久后艾伦见到了60提到的小女孩。原本他以为60提到他带小孩子的任务只是嘲讽模控生命，但没想到真的是带小孩子。  
他们在一次任务现场的周围遇到了她，好像是专程跑过来找60的  
“60大哥哥！！”她一见到60就跑了过来  
“她叫爱丽丝”60这么介绍道  
爱丽丝看起来不喜欢艾伦，60要和艾伦去工作，这样他就不能和自己玩了。  
艾伦以为60走过去是想提醒爱丽丝这里很危险，但是没有，60只是安慰说要在任务结束后陪着爱丽丝。  
“唔...好吧，那我在这里等你，60大哥哥”  
接着60便拉着艾伦去执行任务了  
“这里很危险，你应该让她离开”  
“没事，她会照顾好自己”60丝毫不担心。艾伦只能作罢。  
之后艾伦越发觉得不对劲，爱丽丝有着不同于同龄人的成熟，60从未关注过爱丽丝可能遇到的危险，而模拟生命竟然派给RK系列带小孩子的任务，一切都有种说不上来的诡异。

“我们在寻找一个人，你知道他在哪吗”  
爱丽丝住在底特律最混乱的街区，对这里了如指掌，有时60干脆会问爱丽丝相关的信息。  
“当然，跟我来！”  
爱丽丝开心地带着他们绕来绕去，走过了昏暗的小巷，肮脏的楼梯角落有废弃的针管和垃圾，但爱丽丝从未对这些东西感到不适。  
“这里！”她指了指一扇门。  
当特警们冲进去时，爱丽丝也趁着他们不注意，跟着跨进了大门。  
面前是一具上吊的尸体。  
艾伦转头看见爱丽丝，赶紧过去捂住了她的眼睛。  
“唔啊...放手啦！我什么都看不到了！”爱丽丝用手抓着艾伦的胳膊  
“我先带你出去”  
“请放手”爱丽丝突然间变了一个语调，不再是小孩子那样天真活泼，只是平静的说出来，这是爱丽丝的最后通牒。  
“放手！”接着60冲过来扳开了艾伦的手，力度之大连艾伦都没有反应过来，这种速度60只会在紧急的时候才会用到。  
“爱丽丝不会害怕尸体的”60试图解释。  
艾伦当然不知道，如果60没有赶过来阻止，他的胳膊早就已经被爱丽丝刺穿了。

晚上在家里，艾伦和60喝着啤酒，心不在蔫地看着电视上的球赛。  
“那个小姑娘不对劲，你也肯定知道。”艾伦率先发话了  
“行吧...你怎么看出来的？”  
“她的袖口里藏着刀，有一瞬间我看到了反光”  
“镀银的刀太亮了”60有点懊恼“我之前提醒过她，可她没在意”  
“她和你什么关系？”  
“妹妹”60吃了个花生“异父异母的那种，她的养父母不简单，你别想打他们的主意”  
“她的生活环境太危险了，比起被那个街区的人收养，救助站或许是个更好的场所”  
“不可能，爱丽丝不会甘愿像个乞丐接受施舍。如果你逮捕了她的养父母，她会凭借自己在那里活下去，最后死在不知道哪个人的枪口下。”  
“........那只能希望她的养父母不要被我们碰上”  
60用半真半假的谎言让艾伦打消了通过爱丽丝顺藤摸瓜的想法。卡菈不是艾伦能够逮捕的，而有部分确实没错，如果卡菈和卢瑟不在了，爱丽丝不会接受救助，她会自力更生最后死在陌生人的枪口下。

艾伦终于知道了为什么60会轻而易举地审讯出情报，因为他们都知道不说出来的下场。  
“愣着干嘛，过来清理”60丢给艾伦一块抹布，走过去开始擦审讯室里的血迹。  
“你让我关监视器就是为了直接动刀子？你知道这样是不合法的”  
“那就伪装成抓捕过程中受的伤，我管他合不合法，这样最快”最快只是个借口，60主要还是想满足自己的暴力倾向。  
这甚至体现在解救人质中，60毫不犹豫地朝着人质的腿部开枪，人质尖叫着倒地，特警队员一拥而上制服住歹徒。  
这导致回去的途中气氛变得非常僵，而60仿佛什么都没感受到，全程玩着手机。  
“你对着人质开枪，你难道没有丝毫歉意吗？”艾伦很少生气，这次却直接说出火药味十足的话。  
“我瞄准好了，人质只会受到轻伤，人质倒地的那一刻，歹徒就失去了他的盾牌。同时这也是立威，告诉他劫持人质是没用的”  
“啧”60说的没错，艾伦无法反驳，但他已经想象到第二天媒体们会一窝蜂地批评特警队的这次行动。《冷血的特警们》，艾伦甚至把题目都想好了。  
“写完了”艾伦和60回到警局后，60突然间冒出一句  
60在路上用手机帮艾伦写完了检讨书。  
第二天也没有想象中的糟糕，媒体们大肆赞扬特警们行动果断，用机智的方法解救人质，甚至60的开枪都被描绘成被逼无奈下所能采取的最好方法。艾伦只是被上司象征性地训了一顿。  
“模控生命买通了媒体”  
“那又如何？反正事情都平息了”  
之后60带着艾伦和自己配合，他负责写检讨，艾伦负责挨骂。60知道如何在法律的灰色地带徘徊，如何钻空子，如何不动声色地掩饰，模控生命提供后台，他们一直都能够平安无事。

这一场球赛十分无聊，艾伦转头，看见60早就躺在沙发上睡着了。  
艾伦把电视调成静音，把毛毯轻轻盖在60身上，他觉得应该给60一个晚安吻，但凑到60的面前就停住了。  
他担心因此弄醒60，但又不想放弃，进退两难便在这里僵着。他现在能听见60轻微的呼吸声，电视的荧光变换在60的脸庞上，他知道每次走在大街上，在庆功宴上，60都会吸引住女性的注意力，只是本人一直无视。  
艾伦现在和60凑得非常近，要是60醒来一定会吓一跳。艾伦不能否认，60有一张漂亮的脸蛋，睡着时看不出白天他的冷峻。  
他们之间相处得十分融洽，很难来形容这种关系，朋友之上，恋人未满。  
艾伦一直盯着，他现在心跳没有加快，也没有对待情人的害羞和爱慕，他只是下意识地一直盯着。他们住在一起，经历这么多事情，仿佛是理所应当的一样，没有心理上的隔阂，一开始便坦然地接受了对方，仿佛本来就是一个人。  
他突然间想到了51，现在51已经不会让艾伦痛苦了，对现在来说，51只是一段时间的象征。  
一开始艾伦没有去要51的电话，从此他们之间再无交织。艾伦突然害怕如果再不去主动抓住机会，那60是不是也会离自己而去。  
艾伦压低身子，他凑近60，在额头上轻轻落下一吻。


End file.
